Shenanigans Episode 127
Recap It is festive in Shenanigans. Desmond stands on the counter and announces the start of the First Annual Shenanigans Festive Party. He pulled out a magical snow globe and shakes it, and it snows for real outside. Desmond says he needs Teams of 2 for the contest. Gwathir I Sindel reluctantly teams up with Johnny Vegas. Zen and Cathelm team up. Desmond asks for team name, Johnny Vegas says "Team Pretty Mommas" and gives the other team the name "Unblinking Justice". He wants mascots, and Zen chooses a Basilisk. Gwathir & Johnny choose a buff elven woman a their mascot. Borch & Layla form a team as well, and Borch names the team "The Stinky Butts" with a Pork Chop as their mascot. Everyone heads to the field outside town. The first contest is to make the best Snow Fort in half an hour. Snow Fort Building Contest *Team Pretty Mommas - There is a snow outer wall with the columns made to look lie buff elven women. There is a pit with a small fire with a primitive fog machine created, but it doesn't quite work. Then a central tower where the leader of the buff elven women sits, with the levitate spell used to build it. Between the tower and the walls is a series of web spells. They summon woodland animals to aid with the construction. Desmond gives them 22.5 Points. *Unblinking Justice - Make 2 walls with a gatehouse around Cathelm's tower shield. The make three 6-foot high snow pillars and Zen casts web between them. Cathelm hires children to help with the construction, but one of the children get caught in the web. Desmond gives them 22.25 points. *The Stinky Butts - Make a open-top igloo with snow spikes on the outside walls, with a moat around the outside. Desmond gives them 23 points. Sleigh Ride Race Desmond then announces the Sleigh ride competition. But each team need to make their sleighs. *Team Pretty Mommas - Johnny Vegas makes the body of sleigh using the largest pot from Shenanigans, then punching it into an oval shape. For runners Johnny summons woodland creatures to run underneath the sleigh, but he attaches them poorly. Johnny collects some metal slats and paints them in pretty colors and puts pretty women, then has them at the back of the sleigh, ready to splay out like a peacock tail, to block attacks from behind. Johnny Vegas collects icicles to be used as ski poles. 21.75 Points. *Unblinking Justice - Cathelm builds the body of sleigh using his knowledge he gained with the Mecha Chickens. The runners are made of branches, Cathelm attacks the runners poorly. He adds live chickens to the outside. Cathelm then adds the tower field as a bump guard. 23.5 Points. *The Stinky Butts - Layla builds the body as a traditional sleigh, but reinforces it so it can hold Borch's weight. She makes the runners out of Desmond Swords she steals from home. She puts some of her Lizzy's spears and has them facing the front and back of the sleigh to stop being ramming the front or the back, but the spears aren't attacked well. Layla tries to cheat and uses sad puppy-dog eyes at her father, but Desmond notices his swords being used. 23 Points. The 3 racers, Zen, Gwathir & Borch, take the sleighs to the start line and start the race. During the Moguls Gwathir gets ahead with agility, Borch tries to knock over Zen's sleigh, but just ends up with a stick in his hand. The race reaches the trees down the steep hill, the riders dodge the trees, but Zen casts slow on Borch then Gwathir casts darkness behind him. Zen hits a tree because of the darkness, but Gwathir's the tower shield protects him. Borch throws a spear into one of Gwathir's animal runners. The race reaches the gauntlet where the whole town is together to throw snowballs at all the racers. Cathelm whistles in order to release chickens to defend against the snowballs but it doesn't work well. Gwathir casts Displace Self. Borch tries mooning. Zen, Gwathir & Borch gets crit in the face with a snowballs with a rock inside from children, knocking them off. The all climb back on the sleighs and continues. The race get to the final segment, the race down the frozen section of the Berg River. Gwathir tries to cast reduce on Zen's sled, but Zen resists it. Zen casts Glitter Dust on Gwathir, but Gwathir resists. Zen barely pulls ahead at the finish line, getting 25 points, Gwathir gets 20 points, Borch gets 15 points. Snowman Army Construction & Battle The last segment of the contest is snowman army building of 8. Team Pretty Mommas make 8 Snowwomen based off Lizzy. Unblinking Justice makes 3 snowmen to like Desmond as well as 3 mecha turkey and 1 basilisk. The Stinky Butts make 4 attack orc snowmen and 4 secret ambush snowmen. After the snowmen are finished, they are magically made active, then they are set to defend or attack, with the teams giving commands. The battle is close with each team being reduced to 1 snowman each. However in the end a series of snowman merges determines the final result. 3rd place is The Stinky's Butts (15 more points +6 points for defending fort from capture & fort capture). 2nd place is Team Pretty Mommas (20 more points +4 for fort capture). 1st place is Unblinking Justice (25 more points +2 for engulfing technique). Final Score Final Scores: *Unblinking Justice: 97.75 points = 977.5 Exp *Team Pretty Mommas: 88.25 points = 882.5 Exp +13 gold each for ice sculptures *The Stinky Butts: 82.5 points + 5 pity points from Desmond Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans, Judge of Contest. * Borch - Orc Chef at Shenanigans * Layla - Desmond's Daughter, Magical Student Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans, Empty Field, Category:Shenanigans Episodes